The Yu Yu Musical
by Shadow-and-Light
Summary: It's Yu Yu Hakasho cast Singing the Musical from Buffy the Vampire Slayer
1. Going Through the Motions

Suki: Hey everybody I think you'll love this it's Yu Yu characters preforming the Buffy Musical. 

Onna: Oh yeah we came up with it while listening to the Buffy Musical at midnight a little while back.

Suki: Its kinda a little thing for all of you who have read our balance stone sory

Onna: So if you don't know who Yumi and/or Suki is then read the other one first

Suki: The next stuff is junk to make it easier to understand.

Onna: We don't own Yu Yu or Buffy so don't sue.

/Inside of these/ means an action

"Inside of these" means speaking

'Inside of these' means singing

'yeah I'm not going to bother updating the author notes'

Chapter 1:

Going Through The Motions

Opening Sence: Yusuke walking through a graveyard at night

Yusuke:'Every single night the same arrangement I go out and fight the fight.' /spots vampires and a demon/ 'Still I always feel this stange entrangement.'

V/D/Attack him/

Yusuke: 'Nothing here is real'

'Nothing here is right'

'I've been making shows of trading blows'

'Just hoping no one knows'

'That I've been'

'Going through the motions'

'Walking through the part'

'Nothing seems to penetrate my heart'

'I was always brave'

'And kind of righteous'

'Crawl out of your grave'

'You find this fight just'

'Doesn't mean a thing' /Get knocked down/

Vampire: 'He ain't got that swing'

Yusuke/still on the ground/ 'Thanks for noticing'

Demon and vamps/dancing around/ 'He does pretty well with fiends from hell'

'But lately we can tell' /Yusuke jumps up and kills a vamps/

'That He's just'

'Going throught the motions'

'Faking it somehow' /Yusuke kills another vamp/

Demon: 'He's not even half the girl He-/Yusuke stabs him through the stomach/-ow..'

Yusuke: 'Will I stay this way forever'

'Sleepwalk through myy life's endeavor' /Cuts ropes off hansome young victim man/

Hansome Young Victim Man: 'How can I repay-'

Yusuke: '-Whatever'

'I don't want to be'

'Going throught the motions'

'Losing all my drive'

'I can't even see if this is really me'

'And I just want to be' /kills last vamp and it explodes in front of her/

'Alive'

Suki: Hehehe the first chapter isn't that good but the songs get better as it goes

Onna: In the next chapter everyone keeps changing parts.

'Okay so I lied updating the old chapter wasn't hard at all'


	2. Alert

Suki: Hey everybody we are so so sorry for the long wait I forgot I was even writting this story and we are going to remove the original characters. And thank you for reviewing that is the most reviews we've ever gotten even if all of them weren't as nice as we want. I would also like to apoligzes on behalf of Onna.

P.S.: We will start updating again if not today then definatly tomorrow. 


	3. Bunnies and Mustard

Suki: Here it is the second Chapter! 

Onna: There are two songs in this one

Suki: oh and another warning everybody keeps switching parts

Onna: We don't own Yu Yu or Buffy so don't sue

/means doing an action/  
"speaking"  
'singing'

Chapter 2 I've Got A Theory/ Bunnies/ If We're Together and The Mustard Song

Opening Sence: Hiei, Kurama, Kuawba- forget it there are two many people to name them all- the entire Yu Yu gang are sitting in the living room at Genkai's temple just talking when Yusuke walks in .  
Yusuke:"Um um last night did anybody break in to song,"

Kurama: "MERCIFUL ZEUS!"

Chu: "Wasn't all that just drunk singing?"

Jin: "Thats what I thought it was too."

Kuawbara: "I thought it was just me,"

Everyone, but Hiei and Yusuke/go off into an explaintion of what they were singing/

Genkai: What did you sing about Yusuke?

Yusuke: I don't remember, but it seemed normal

Kurama: But it's not natural

Hiei and Yusuke: "Alright whats causing it and more importantly how do I kill it?"

Kurama: And do you think it will happen again because I for one...

Genkai:'I've got a theory'  
'That it's a demon'  
'A dancing demon- nyehh, something isn't right there'

Yusuke:'I've got a theory'  
'Some kid is dreamin'  
'And we're all stuck inside his crazy Broadway nightmare'

Kuawbara: 'I've got a theory we should work this out'

Yusuke/Jin/Chu: 'It's getting eerie'  
'What's this cheery singing all about'

Kuawbara: 'It could be witches'  
'some evil witches'

Genkai/Glares at him/

Kuawbara: 'Which is ridiculous 'cause witches they were persecuted wicca good and love the earth and woman power and'  
'I'll be over here'

Kurama'I've got a theory'  
'It could be bunnies' /crikets chirp/

Hiei:'I've got a-

/Rock Music Starts/

Kurama:'Bunnies aren't just cute like everybosy suppoeses'  
'They got them hoppy legs and twitchy litlle noses'  
'And what's with all the carrots'  
'What do they need such good eyesight for anyway'  
'Bunnies, bunnies'  
'It must be bunnies' /Rock Music Stops/  
'Or maybe midgets'

Hiei/Death Glares at him/

Chu:'I've got a theory we should work this fast'

Kuawbara and Genkai:'Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed'

/Soft Music Starts/

Yusuke: 'I've got a theory'  
'It doesn't matter'  
'What can't we face it we're together'  
'What in this place that we can't weather'  
'Apocalypse'  
'We've all been there'  
'The same old trips'  
"Why should we care'

Group:'What can't we do if we get in it'  
'We'll work it through within a minute'  
'We have to try'  
'We'll pay the price'  
'It's do or die'

Yusuke:'hey I've died twice'

Group: 'What can't we face if we're together'

Jin:'-What can't we face'

Group:"What's in this place that we can't weather'

Jin:'-If we're together'

Group:''There's nothing we can't face'

Kurama:'Except for bunnies'

Kuawbara: "Now that was just plain creepy"

Yusuke: "What's causing it"

Hiei: "Is it just us cause that would mean a spell"

Yusuke/ Gets up and looks out the door/

Suzaku:'They got the mustard out' /Holding his flute in the air/

Seiryu, Genbu, Bakkyo/Dancing and singing the chorus/ 'They got the mustard out'

Yusuke/closes the door/ "It's not just us"

Suki: Hope you laughed

Onna: Review and tell us if we should keep going.

Suki: Before we forget if you have a request of hearing someone sing a certain song let us know and there is a poll on who you want to do the closing kiss sence so review.


	4. Under Your Spell

Suki: Hey everybody this chapter is going to feature Under Your Spell with Juri and Koto. 

Onna: For those of you who don't know or remember who they are.

Suki: Juri and Koto are the referees from the Dark Tournament.

Onna: Yeah we don't think they are lesbian, but they seemed perfect for the part. I mean we can't have Hiei sing it.

Suki: So let get ahead with the chapter and remember we don't own Yu Yu or Buffy so don't sue.

/Inside of these/ means an action

"Inside of these" means speaking

'Inside of these' means singing

* * *

Chapter 3: Under Your Spell

Juri & Koto/Walking through the park, holding hands and watching couples sing and dance. They then walk past some cute boys who stare and Juri stares back./

Juri:"Where they checking us out?"

Koto:"No dufus they where checking you out."

Juri:"Oh my God I'm cured I what boys."

Koto:"Hey! Do I have to fight to keep you cause I only like the violence I'm not any good at it."

Juri:"What? Boys didn't find me hot."

Koto:"Of course they did they always did and you can't imagine what they see"

Juri:"Yes I can they see you."

Juri & Koto/Share flirty smiles while standing in the shadow of a willow tree./

Juri:'I lived my life in shadow"  
'Never the sun on my face'  
'It didn't seem so sad, though'  
'I figured that was my place'  
'Now I'm bathed in light'/walks out of shadow Koto follows/  
'Something just isn't right'  
'I'm under your spell'/starts pretty dance moves/  
'How else would it be'/Vruka and Genkai appear out of nowhere and start to do the background dancing/  
'Anyone would notice me'  
'It's magic I can tell'  
'How you set me free'  
'Brought me out so easily'  
'I saw a whole world enchanted'/All of a sudden switch from Juri dancing in the park to them walking over a brigde/  
'Spirits and charms in the air'/With sudden power unknown to anyone Koto makes fireworks appear/  
'I always took for granted'  
'But your power shone'  
'Brighter than any I've known'  
'I'm under your spell'/Juri and Koto start to waltz together/  
'Nothing I can do'  
'You just took my soul with you'/Spinning in circles together/  
'Finally I knew'  
'Everything I dreamed was true'/Still spinning in circles/  
'You make me believe'/Spin into a bedroom from the middle of the park how they did we don't know, but they did it. Koto lay Juri down on the bed while pretty chrous goes in the background/  
'The moon to the tide'  
'I can feel you inside'  
'I'm under you spell'  
'Surging like the sea'  
'Pulled to you so helplessly'/With amazing power that magical appeared again Juri starts to levitate/  
'I break with every swell'  
'Lost in ecstasy'  
'Spread beneath my willow tree'/Stops levitating/  
'You make me complete' 'You make me complete' 'You make me complete'

* * *

Scene Change(Genkai's living room with Yusuke, Kuawbara, Hiei and Yukina)

Yusuke, Kuawbara and Hiei/reading up on what the hell this could causing them to sing./

Yukina/Pouring tea./

Kuawbara:"Hey Urameshi you remember those girls from the tournament?"

Yusuke:"What girls?"

Kuawbara:"You know the referees."

Yusuke:"Oh yeah. What about them?"

Kuawbara:"You think they were lesbians?"

Yukina:"Lesbian?"/innocent tone./

Hiei:"Shut up you bakas!"/Glares at them/

Yukina:"Huh?"/looks confused/

* * *

Suki: Alright there you go another chapter hope it was funny cause it was hard to write.

Onna: And we are open to suggestions for the next chapter.

Suki: Before I forget we hope very very much we didn't offend anyone so sorry to anyone who may have taken this the wrong way.

Onna: We don't hate lesbians or anything like that.

Suki: Yeah I have a lot of friends who are lesbians, gay or bi. Like Jake who always flirts and growls at my boyfriend.

Onna: See we don't hate you. Please Review!

Suki: Oh yeah just because I remembered thanks to Oodori for taking the time to give us the name, but we did know it already we're obsessied with it too.


	5. I'll Never Tell and Extra

Suki: Oooo everbosy get excited we actually kept our word and updated. 

Onna: Get over it Suki we updated big deal.

Suki: It is a big deal I mean we update we don't update I mean we don't

Onna: Whatever. Okay peeps here is Chapter 4 and that mean 'I'll Never Tell'

Suki: I love this song.

Onna: We've debated this, but I think we are going to go with Keiko and Yusuke

Suki: Anybody want to fight us on it.

/quiet/

Suki: I didn't think so.

Onna: You are crazed so on with the story.

Suki: Oh yeah we don't own Yu YU

Onna: Or Buffy

/Inside of these/ means an action

"Inside of these" means speaking

'Inside of these' means singing

* * *

P.S. Since Yusuke and Keiko don't sleep together and Keiko is not an ex-demon we will be changing a few lines.

Chapter 4: I'll Never Tell

/Keiko and Yusuke wake up after falling asleep on the couch watching a movie./

Yusuke:"Keiko wake up. Com' on wake up my arm is numb"

Keiko/Still asleep/"Yusuke you jerk"/Slaps him/

Yusuke:"Ow Keiko wake up"/Large red handprint on the side of his face./

Keiko/Finally wakes up/"Morning Yusuke how did you sleep?"

Yusuke:"Fine until you decided to slap me for no reason."

Keiko:"Oh Yusuke I wouldn't do that don't lie."

Yusuke:"I'm not lying you did too."

Keiko:"Yusuke you're such a horrible liar."

Yusuke/Mumbles/Annoying bitch

Keiko:"Yusuke you jerk I heard that./Slaps him again/

Yusuke/Laying on the couch slightly dazed with two red hand prints on his face now/

/Soft Ballard Starts/

Keiko/Sigh/'This is the man that I plan to entangle isnt he fine'  
'Claim to fame was to learn'  
'And to enlighten - academics were mine'  
'But I'm out of the biz'  
'The name I made I'll trade for his'  
'The only trouble is'  
'I'll never tell'

Yusuke/Slightly less dazed at least sitting up now/  
'She is the one, she's such wonderful fun'  
'Such passion and grace'  
'I'd be warm in the night if could get'  
'In her tight'/Glare from Keiko/  
'-embrace, tight embrace'  
'I'll never let her go'  
'The love we've known can only grom'  
'There's just one thing that - no'  
'I'll never tell'

Yusuke and Keiko:'Cause there's nothing to tell'/Stand up and head to the kitchen/(It would be a hell of a lot easier if I was watching this right now for the next part-Suki)

Keiko:'He snores'

Yusuke:'She wheezes'

Keiko:'Say "schoolwork" and he freezes'

Yusuke/Opens fridge/'She eats thess skeezy cheeses'  
"That I can't describe'/Closes fridge/

Keiko:'I talk - he breezes'

Yusuke:'She doesn't know what "please" is'

Keiko:'His penis go diseases'  
'From a Chumash tribe'/Pointing at Yusuke/

Yusuke and Keiko:'The vibe'  
'Gets kind of scary'/Both look scared/

Yusuke:'Like she thinks I'm ordinary'

Keiko:'Like it's all just temporary'

Yusuke:'Like her toes are kind of hairy'

Yusuke and Keiko:'But it's all very well'  
'Cause God knows I'll never tell'/take each others hand and skip out the kitchen back to the living room'

Keiko:'When things get rough he'  
'He just starts acting tuffy'/Really annoyed look from Yusuke/  
'Now look-he's getting huffy'  
'Cause he know that I know'

Yusuke:'She clings-she's needy'  
'She's also really greedy'  
'She never-'

Keiko/Jumps in front/'-His eyes are beady!'

Yusuke:'This is my versw, hello'  
'She -'

Keiko/Kicks up her heels and dances in circles/'Look at me! I'm dancing crazy!'

/Tango Music Starts/

Yusuke and Keiko/Preforms Keiko's short dance again. Face each other and do a tango back and forth. As the music slows both lean on the dinning table next to each other/

Yusuke and Keiko:'You know'/Face each other and hold hands/

Yusuke:'You're quite the charmer'

Keiko:'My knight in armor'

Yusuke:'You're the cutest of the scoobies'  
'With your lips as red are rubies'  
'And if I could just get in your tight'/Upbeat music starts again/  
'Embrace...'

Yusuke and Keiko/Dance around the table till each is on a different end then sit down/

/Moderate Music Starts/

Keiko:'He's swell'

Yusuke:'She's sweller'/Climbs on table/

Keiko:'He'll always be my feller'/Climbs on table too/

Yusuke:'That's why I'll never tell her'  
'That I'm petrified'

Keiko:'I've read this tale'  
'There's dating then betrayal'  
'I know that come the day I'll'  
'Want to run and hide'

Yusuke and Keiko:'I lied'/They press cheeks together/  
'I said it's easy'  
'I've tried'  
'But there's these fears I can't quell'/Both pull back/

Yusuke:'Is she looking for a pot of gold'/Both lean against each others backs/

Keiko:'Will I look good when I've gotten old'

/Upbeat Music Again/

Yusuke:'Will our lives become to stressful'  
'If I'm never that successful'/Climbs off table and helps Keiko down/

Keiko:'When I get so worn and wrinkly'  
'Will I look David Brinkley'

Yusuke:'Am I crazy'/Grabs Keiko by the waist/

Keiko:'Am I dreamin''

Yusuke:'Am I marrying a demon'/Dips Keiko/

Yusuke and Keiko:'We could really raise the beam in'  
'Making dating a hell'  
'So thank God I'll never tell'  
'I swear that I'll never tell'/Release each other and start walking to the couch/

Yusuke:'My lips are sealed'

Keiko:'I take the fifth'

Yusuke:'Nothing to see'  
'Move it along'

Yusuke and Keiko:'I'll never tell'/Fall back on the couch laughing.Music ends/

* * *

/Scene Change to later than day, Yusuke, Keiko and Genkai walking down the street and people are singing and dancing all around them./

Yusuke:"It's evil Grandma."

Keiko"It a nightmare."

Yusuke:"Tell me how to stop it."

Keiko:"It's a plauge."

Yusuke:"I just kept saying things and couldn't stop."

Keiko:"It's a nightmare about a plauge."

Yusuke and Keiko:"I don't snore/My toes are not hairy!"

Genkai:"Stop fighting children there is something you should know people all over the city keep bursting up in flames."

Yusuke:"Flames? Like firey flames?"

Genkai:"Yes, dimwit, like firey flames."

Yusuke:"Well is the singing and dancing and bursting up i flames connected?"

Genkai:"I don't know yet?"

/Off to the side Shizu in parked in front of a hydrant and a cop is giving her a ticket/

Shizu:'I've been having a bad, bad day'  
'Come on, won't you put that pad away'  
'I'm asking you please no'  
'It isn't right it isn't fair'  
'There was no parking anywhere'  
'I think that hydrant wasn't there'  
'Why can't you let it go'  
'I think I've payed more than my share'  
'I'm just a poor girl don't you care'  
'Hey I'm not wearing underwear'

Cop/Raise an eyebrow/

* * *

Suki:Hey all that last part was just for the funny hope you liked it. Anyway I thought I should update you on what happened from the opening author note to the closing. Me and Onna are fighting as per usual, but for a really stupid reason. DODGEBALL! Appearently it is my fault she wasn't on an team for the media club tournament and wanted to be, but I didn't and was on a the Japanese Culture Club team anyway. Only because Katlin was desperate to put one together for our club. So yeah she is pissed, but let me asked you this. "IS IT MY DAMN RESPONISBLILY TO TELL HER EVERY DAMN THING THAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE ISN'T THERE AND SHE TOLD ME SHE WAS ON A DAMN TEAM. SO IS IT MY DAMN FAULT HER DAMN TEAM FELL THROUGH." If you have an opinion I would be happy to here it we need and outsider thoughts. Last of all I was dissapointed more people didn't review except Oodrio sorry if I misspelled it I'm no looking at it right now. We were hoping for a least 5 or 4 reviews. So please please please review even if only to say 'I'm reviewing for the sake of reviewing' Oh wait this is the last thing I don't know who the hell will be singing rest in peace so send idea i need help and no one has voted for who gets the big kiss scene in the end.

P.S.There is this freak test online. I won't tell you what I got, but it was really fun. If you want to take it and reveiw so we can compare scores go to and type in freak test it is the first link. Thanks Suki and Suki alone.


	6. Rest In Peace

Onna: SO heres the next chapter Rest in Peace 

Suki: Yeah we shouldn't be giving this to you because you won't review, but some people don't deserve to punished for the wrongdoings of the masses.

Onna: We are sorry if you read the other version of this I posted it at random.

Suki: How the hell did you post that at random?

Onna: I only had ten minutes.

Suki: Yeah well you didn't have to post it.

Onna: Tell that to K who was hovering over my shoulder.

Suki: Who the hell is K?

Onna: A friend at school.

Suki: That still doesnt' make sense, but onto the important things like who is preforming this chapter.

Onna: The answer is Tuguro and Genkai if you have a problem review and tell who should do it and why.

Suki: And also remember we don't own Yu Yu or Buffy.

/Inside of these/ means an action

"Inside of these" means speaking

'Inside of these' means singing

* * *

Chapter 5: Rest in Peace

Scene/Genkai visits Tuguro's grave to raise the dead and ask for advice./

Genkai:"Don't be stubborn Tuguro I know you are lurking about here so come out"

/Tuguro's Ghost appears/

Tuguro:"Alright what do you want Genkai?"

Genkai:"To ask you about the strange happenings around here."

Tuguro:"I take it you are refering to the sing?"

Genkai:"Yes, what do you know.?"

Tuguro:"Nothing now leave."

Genkai:"Do you expect me to believe that. You spent years as a demon and you mean to tell me you've never heard of something like this before."

Tugruo:"Yes now go!"

Genkai:"Something is wrong with you. What is it?"

/Mellow Music Starts/

Tuguro:'I died'/Genkai's eyes go wide in shock/  
'So many years ago'  
'And you can make me feel'  
'Like it isn't so'  
'But why you come to be with me'  
'I think I finally Know'  
'You're scared'  
'Ashamed of what you feel'  
'And you can't tell the ones you love'  
'You know they couldn't deal'/Tugruo circles around Genkai/  
'But whisper in a dead man's ear'  
'That doesn't make it real'  
'That's great'/Rock Music Starts and Genkai is even more shocked/  
'But I dont wanna play'  
''Cause being near you touches me'  
'More than I can say'  
'And since I'm dead to you'  
'I'm saying stay away'  
'And let me rest in peace'

'Let me rest in peace'/Throws candles against the walls/  
'Let me get some sleep/Breaks a window/  
'Let me take my love and bury it'  
'In a hole six foot deep'  
'I can lay my body down'/Kicks his coffin over/  
'But I can't find my sweet release'  
'So let me rest in peace'  
'You Know'  
'You've got a willing slave'/Singing in her ear from behind/  
'And you just love to play the thought'  
'That you might misbehave'/Genkai shivers/  
'But til you do I'm telling you'  
'Stop visiting my grave'  
'And let me rest in peace'/Tuguro leaves out the door and Genkai follows/

'I Know I should go'/They are walking together down a row of graves the music mellows/  
'But I follow you like a man possesed'  
'Theres a traitor here beneath my breast'/Tuguro places his hand on his chest/  
'And it hurts me more than you could have ever guessed'  
'If my heart could beat it would break my chest'/Genkai remains straight faced/  
'But i can see your unimpressed'/Looks really annoyed and rock music starts again/  
'So leave me be and let me rest in peace'  
'Let me get some sleep'/Attacks a funeral processtion/  
'Let me take my love and bury it'/Tuguro tries to kill the preacher and Genkai grabbes his hand/  
'In a hole six foot deep'/He twirls her around/  
'I can lay my body down'/Genkai flips him on his back/  
'But I can't find my sweet release'/Tuguro pulls her down then rolls on top of her/  
'So let me rest in peace'/Genkai rolls again, but in to the grave from the procession/ 'Why wont you'  
'Let me rest in peace'  
'Let me rest in peace'/Genkai quickly climbs out the grave and run away fast/

/Music ends/

Tuguro:"So she left then."

* * *

Suki: Hey that's it I know I know it was not very good, but we had a hard time with this one too.

Onna: Oh by the way we aren't fighting anymore.

Suki: Yeah and we still don't know if we should use sweet as the bad guy, use a Yu Yu character like Karsu, or make one my.

Onna: So send in your vote please.

Suki: When you review and you will review...please.


End file.
